<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jealous Restraint by southsidesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298085">Jealous Restraint</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesister/pseuds/southsidesister'>southsidesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bets &amp; Wagers, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Restraints, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, St. Patrick's Day, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidesister/pseuds/southsidesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>···</p><p>
  <strong>Jealous Restraint</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>1. Clover</em>
</p><p>°•.•°</p><p>"Oh, looks like I've got some competition tonight," Donna commented over the rim of her wine glass, readjusting her seat on the barstool.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" Harvey scanned the pub, finding only people decked out in green everywhere and none of them with a particular interest in his person. None that he noticed, anyway.</p><p>Donna had insisted they go out for St. Patrick's Day, begging Harvey to celebrate her Irish roots with her—an invitation he gladly accepted. They had ended up at O'Brien's thirty minutes ago, the two drinks they'd had at the office settling delightfully on their otherwise empty stomachs, filling the air between them with an electrical spark either would likely give into before the night was over.</p><p>"Blond. Ten o'clock. She's pretty. Maybe she'll put out," Donna said, averting her eyes as a pang of regret over her comment hovered under a hint of embarrassment. Dammit. She knew better than to mix Macallan and wine, knowing the combination always loosened her quicker than she wanted, and right now her composure was already faltering.</p><p>"You're jealous," Harvey chuckled, touching her leg with his knee, drowning in the way her cheeks flushed and she failed to meet his smug gaze. She was adorable when she was being obvious.</p><p>As if he had eyes for anybody but her. <em>No way</em>. Not since a few weeks ago, when he'd finally risked letting go of whatever had been holding him back all these years and he had allowed himself to face the truth about his feelings for his former secretary, current COO and best friend.</p><p>Although he knew her better than anyone, spending every day and night together meant he regularly discovered something new about her, like how at the moment she tried to hide her jealousy by attempting to provoke him instead.</p><p>"Please. I can have ten phone numbers in no time if I wanted to."</p><p>Harvey looked at her, contemplating whether to take the bait. "So can I."</p><p>Donna quirked an eyebrow, the challenge a familiar rebuttal on his part, a flirt like one of many they had shared over the years, daring the other to see how far they could go without crossing a line. But now that they were a couple, there were no lines left to cross. Only payback. "I'd have them faster."</p><p>"You're pretty sure of yourself."</p><p>"When am I not?"</p><p>"Okay." He took a final gulp, emptying his tumbler and putting it on the bar. "You wanna make this interesting?" With a conspiratorial grin on his face, he leaned in closer, hesitated for a second and whispered his incentive. "First one to get ten phone numbers gets to tie the other up."</p><p>The proposition rolled off his tongue a little too easily, and Donna pulled back to read his expression. "How long have you been sitting on that fantasy?" she asked, slightly surprised and suddenly very turned on.</p><p>"A while," he confessed, squaring his jaw, and feeling exposed in the crowded Irish pub, even though nobody could have overheard him.</p><p>Donna sized him up, all imaginable scenarios flooding her brain at once and coming to a simple conclusion: this was a win-win situation. "Alright. I'm in. But the winner gets to pick the time and place."</p><p>"You're on."</p><p>Finishing her own drink, Donna gave him a last, seductive smile. "Let the games begin."</p><p>Swiveling around on her barstool, Harvey watched how a moment later, Donna struck up a conversation with the guy sitting on her other side, who looked like he'd spent the day chopping wood—a loud flannel shirt hugging his big shoulders. Impressed by her social skills, he listened in on the exchange and immediately regretted his decision. <em>We're just friends, </em>she told Mr. Lumberjack, who had been smart enough to ask her about the man she had entered with. A lingering ache about the years they had lost boiled to the surface, as it often did. The comment reminded him of too many times when she had spoken the exact same words—oblivious to the notion Harvey had wished they were more.</p><p>But now she was his. And if he won tonight, a long-time fantasy would become a reality.</p><p>His dick twitched at the mere thought of her luminous body writhing against the restraints he'd put on her, while pleasuring her until she could take no more and ignoring her pleas to stop until they both cried out in ecstasy.</p><p>Inconspicuously, he rearranged himself in his pants and started working the room.</p><p>Forty-five minutes later, Harvey was talking to a somewhat pretty brunette—she wore glasses and a green beret he could have done without—when he felt a hand on his shoulder, taking him out of his conquest. Donna's perfume snuck up his nose as she whispered in his ear and a smile crept up his face.</p><p>"I win," she breathed, and noticed a shiver run down his back.</p><p>As he excused himself from Laura—or was it Lauren? He couldn't be sure—he gave his redhead an incredulous look. "I don't believe you."</p><p>She held out a stack of beer cozies and started reading the notes she'd made. "Tim, thirty-nine, single. Richard, forty-four, two kids. James, fifty-two and married, which wasn't a problem for him, so it shouldn't bother me. Adrian, forty-three, single, had seen us come in together and wanted to know if you came with the package. Jeffrey, thirty-five, one daughter." Donna glanced up just in time to see his smile fade at that latest detail. "Do you want me to continue?"</p><p>"No. You won," he conceded, more annoyed than he thought he'd be, but not willing to dissect what exactly was bothering him. Jealousy was for the weak. Not confident men like him. On their own volition, his hands gravitated to her hips where his fingers dug into her sides, pulling her closer. "You wanna go and cash your winnings?"</p><p>"I'll cash them alright. But not tonight," she smiled, instinctively leaning into his touch.</p><p>"Why not?"</p><p>"Because… I want to think about it some more. Watch Fifty Shades of Grey again," she added with a smirk.</p><p>"Oh, god."</p><p>"Hey, it was your suggestion!"</p><p>"I know. I can't believe you beat me."</p><p>"Well… in case you hadn't noticed, you happen to be dating a very eligible bachelorette," she flirted, lifting an eyebrow.</p><p>"Trust me, I know," he growled possessively, surprising himself with the raging desire to mark her as his, right here and now, for the whole goddamn pub to see. Especially those guys whose numbers she obtained.</p><p>"Don't feel bad. I'm sure you scored a few phone numbers yourself. You're still desirable," she teased, playing with his collar.</p><p>"Yeah. How desirable?" he croaked, nuzzling her neck and gently sucking on the delicate skin he found. Honestly, if every single woman in this place had turned him down, he wouldn't have cared. As long as he got to take Donna home.</p><p>"Very desirable," she moaned, throwing her head back, which he took as an invitation to move his mouth over the soft flesh of her throat. Her hand pulled at his hair and when she opened her eyes again, she stared straight at the schoolteacher Harvey had been talking to before she had interrupted. And she looked less than pleased at their very public make-out session.</p><p>"Harvey," she coaxed, trying to get his attention to focus on her voice. "Let's go home," she suggested, adding a knowing look over his shoulder, and desperately wanting to get her man alone.</p><p>Having been so caught up with the violent need currently constricting his groin, he hadn't thought of the woman he'd been sweet talking mere minutes before and how it must seem for him to behave this way. There was a time he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but being a douchebag wasn't something to be proud of, nor something he wanted Donna to see him as. So, he planted another blistering kiss on his girlfriend's lips and untangled himself. "Excuse me a moment."</p><p>The noise of the pub was too loud to make out what Harvey was saying to Ms. Glasses, but the woman seemed to be enjoying the exchange, pointing to a corner and smiling broadly by the time Harvey turned his back to her, a radiant smirk on his own lips.</p><p>"What did you tell her?"</p><p>"The truth," he deadpanned, placing a hand just above her ass, and guiding her through the crowd until they came upon a door that read <em>Private </em>in big, offensive letters. But when Harvey twisted the handle, the door opened without any resistance, exposing a single lit light bulb which illuminated a small room, complete with a desk, a chair and lots of files everywhere. The office looked like it hadn't been touched in decades.</p><p>He held the door open for Donna, who walked in hesitantly, wincing at the stale air she inhaled.</p><p>The noise from the patrons transformed into a dull hum, but when a key turning the lock into place echoed through the space, Donna pivoted around.</p><p>Without warning, Harvey pushed her up against the nearest wall, knocking the wind out of her while losing his hands in her hair and kissing her wildly. His hips pressed into her stomach as the swell of his arousal strained against his slacks.</p><p>There was no room to move besides scraping her nails over his scalp and down the fabric of his jacket, so she succumbed to his dominance, giving him the temporary satisfaction of retaliation for having lost their bet.</p><p>Possessiveness wasn't necessarily a good trait, but when it meant being marked as <em>his</em>, she was definitely on board—her already wet core howling to be fucked.</p><p>As soon as they got home.</p><p>When he finally occupied his mouth with something other than her lips, she panted, realizing they were reaching the point of no return. Despite her body demanding a release, her mind refuted. <em>This was so not the place!</em> "Harvey, what are you doing?" she rasped.</p><p>He brought his face back to level with hers and kissed her more considerately as one hand traveled to her cleavage. Even through the layers of fabric, he kneaded her breast and pinched her nipple roughly, playing with her body as he crowded her. "What does it look like?"</p><p>There was no denying how much he liked being in control, to have her at his mercy. It was the whole reason he had made that bondage wager in the first place. And although he had suffered defeat, that didn't mean the freedom to dominate her whenever he saw fit was lost, too. He also secretly hoped to still be allowed to tie her up some day.</p><p>Moving his mouth lower, he suckled on her clavicle, having no intention to stop, and knowing exactly how to get her on board as well.</p><p>Donna closed her eyes involuntarily, defenseless against his intoxicating spell, no matter how hard she resisted. But she would try to reason with him. "It looks like you want to have sex in public."</p><p>"We're not in public." His mouth moved to right below her ear. "It says so on the door." Hot breath expelled against her skin, sucking on her earlobe. "Private." His tongue trailed her ear and he felt her knees buckle.</p><p>He grinned against her cheek, knowing he had her<em>.</em></p><p>Keeping her upright with one thigh pressed between hers, two hands hoisted up the skirt of her dress in a flash and she gasped. "Harvey! We can't."</p><p>Ignoring her protests, he drew a hand over her soaking panties and dropped his gaze between their bodies to find mint green lace. He chuckled, rubbing over her throbbing bundle of nerves until she whimpered. "Hmm, you're so wet for me already," he drawled, brushing his lips over hers. He didn't wait for permission, but instead slipped a finger inside as his tongue invaded her mouth to the rhythm of his hand. "Let me have some fun."</p><p>Sure, it wasn't his first time fornicating in public but it was theirs, and he would do anything to protect her integrity. "Trust me, okay."</p><p>With both hands, he fumbled with his zipper, trying to free his arousal without exposing himself too much in the unfamiliar space.</p><p>Pushing her underwear aside, he caught her nod against his shoulder and a new layer of responsibility blanketed him as he sunk inside of her slick walls.</p><p>She had her choice of men—as tonight had demonstrated—but she had chosen him. He would make damn sure she wouldn't regret that decision as he bucked his hips ferociously, driving into her with reckless abandon.</p><p>Donna had never been particularly good at being quiet during sex. She wasn't loud—at least not always—but she was vocal about the pleasure she experienced. And right now, Harvey thrusted up into her at such an angle, she wanted to cry out his name. To keep herself from alerting everyone on the other side of that door that <em>Harvey </em>was fucking her<em>, </em>she fused her mouth with his, hoping it would distract her. Which it did, until she couldn't hold any longer and apprehensively smothered a scream of despair against his neck, "Harvey, I'm coming."</p><p>Her wailing was all the encouragement he needed to push even faster, forcing them both over the edge. His lips never left hers, their tongues pushing and pulling frantically to stifle their moans until the sensations eased and their feet touched the ground again.</p><p>Keeping their foreheads glued together, he breathed her in—his gorgeous redhead who would follow him to the ends of the earth, because she had unwavering faith in him.</p><p>"Just know you won't be a bachelorette for long," he said huskily, forcing her to meet the determination in his eyes by tipping her chin.</p><p>Donna stared up into his dark, intense gaze. Her heart raced, both from the climax and from the fact he had pretty much told her he wanted her as his wife and the revelation made the ground under her heels shake. "You did not just propose to me in the dingy office of O'Brien's."</p><p>Shaking his head slightly, he grunted, "I didn't. Trust me. You'll know it <em>when</em>… I do." With a roaring kiss, he followed his threat up, dominating her mouth all over again and having every intention to marry her. Soon.</p><p>Donna stood on shaky legs, unsure whether she wanted to weep or climax again.</p><p>Until her body knew what it wanted and the dust settled, she clung to his neck, holding on for dear life.</p><p>She'd be Mrs. Specter someday.</p><p>But first, she needed to do some research on ropes and chains.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Donna's toy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donna cashes her winnings.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>···</p>
<p>
  <strong>Jealous Restraint</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>2. Donna's Toy</em>
</p>
<p>°•.•°</p>
<p>Sunday mornings were by far Donna's favorite. The leisurely pace to the day meant she could enjoy her thriving relationship with Harvey and not feel bad about spending the entire time wrapped up in silk sheets. And him.</p>
<p>They had only been together for a few months, but lately, her housekeeper saw more of her apartment than she did, cleaning out a half-empty walk-in closet because most of her stuff had found its way to his condo. She had a few drawers and had overtaken two-thirds of his wardrobe for her clothes, which was nowhere near enough space. But it was a worry for later—once they would start discussing the future<em>. Their </em>future. Right now, they were too busy making up for the past and all the years they had missed by being apart.</p>
<p>On this particular morning, Harvey had prepared them breakfast in bed—croissants, juice, eggs, toast—an entire spread just to surprise her, after he had made love to her. Again.</p>
<p>She could safely say she finally knew the definition of happiness.</p>
<p>With a sated smile on her face, Donna sank back into the pillows, the bed otherwise empty, because Harvey was in the bathroom, getting ready for a run.</p>
<p>Most Sunday afternoons, they each spent some time working out. Harvey would run or box and she would take a yoga class. Often, they would go for a walk together—especially with the weather improving—strolling around the Upper East Side or drifting along Central Park to watch how spring was blossoming all around.</p>
<p>A few weeks ago, on one of those strolls, he'd told her he loved her. The declaration hadn't been his first, yet without all their baggage and stupid rules binding them, the words had had a profound impact, disintegrating within her the final barriers holding her back, the last bit of hesitation she had clung to in case he might bail and she would lose him forever.</p>
<p>But he wasn't going anywhere. No. If she'd had doubts before, she was sure now. Harvey was the one.</p>
<p>God, even with him thirty feet away in another room, she missed him.</p>
<p>Her longing lifted when the door to the bathroom opened and Harvey appeared dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, a hoodie in hand which he threw on the foot of the bed, his unshaven face glowing with a grin as he moved towards her.</p>
<p>He was as happy as she was.</p>
<p>Bending down, he planted a scorching kiss on her lips. "I won't be long." Another peck. "I love you."</p>
<p>The profession of his love never failed to make her beam, and she smiled. "I love you. Be safe." Hugging his pillow tightly, she inhaled his scent as she dropped her body back into their bed.</p>
<p>"You're not going to yoga?"</p>
<p>"Not today. I'm still a bit tired."</p>
<p>With a mischievous smile on his face, he clambered on top of her, pinning her down with his weight. "You want me to stay?" he whispered against her collarbone, his mouth slowly trailing kisses up to her ear.</p>
<p>Yes! She most certainly wanted him to settle in beside her, but he had to leave the apartment for an hour or so, and she scrambled to gather the pieces of resolve his lips hadn't devoured yet. "No, go. You need to stay fit. How else are you going to keep up with me?" she teased.</p>
<p>"You keep me plenty fit," he conceded. But she was right. And he always did like the burn in his legs a good run provided. Besides, he had every reason to maintain a strong physical presence with Donna as his girlfriend to impress. Pushing himself up on his arms, he lingered a while to allow her a moment to ogle his straining biceps, which she obliged happily, judging from the lust filling her eyes.</p>
<p>"I can see that. Now go. Run. I need a shower," she said, patting his chest.</p>
<p>"If that's your argument for getting me out of the house, I have to tell you, it's not very compelling," he croaked, lowering himself once more.</p>
<p>She smiled, shaking her head. "You're an idiot."</p>
<p>"Your idiot," he mumbled to her clavicle, before kissing her one final time and moving off the bed, and out the door.</p>
<p>The minute Donna heard the front door close, she shot out from under the covers and over to the closet. Kneeling down, she retrieved a large box she had hidden there the night before. One of the perks of never spending any more time at her place, she could use it to stash items she didn't want Harvey to find. This particular package had been burning a hole in her floor since Monday, but she hadn't been able to move it until the brief window of opportunity yesterday when Harvey had gone to lunch with an old high school friend they had run into last week.</p>
<p>Having already checked its contents, she brought it to the center of the room and began to remove everything from the bed. Pillows, comforter, even the colossal mattress had to go in order for her to properly arrange her newly purchased set of restraints.</p>
<p>Four shackles were tethered together with long chains to be positioned underneath the mattress. Whoever was on top would be keeping the device in place with their own body weight.</p>
<p>It was the perfect solution for Donna's plan. For weeks, she had been researching bondage, watching videos, looking at photos, but it was hard to imagine what Harvey liked best. He was a man who enjoyed being in control and relinquishing even a small part would be a hurdle. But she had won the wager fair and square, and he himself had mentioned their deal over dinner recently, so it was definitely something he was open to. This would be her way of going about it. And if he hated it, well—she'd cross that bridge when she came to it.</p>
<p>A nervous tingle fluttered in her belly. She had never done anything like this before. Besides a blindfold, her kink had mostly been toys, never shackles. But ever since his proposition, she had warmed to the idea, and if tonight was any success, she might allow him to use those chains on her.</p>
<p>She had just finished making the bed—the ankle restraints hidden by the comforter and the handcuffs tucked under the pillows—when Harvey walked back in, sweaty and flushed. Her heartbeat increased, but she told herself to wait a little while longer. So, she quickly changed into a mint-colored, lacy negligee and waited from him to finish his shower.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, Harvey materialized from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his well-defined waist and hair still damp. If she wasn't aroused before, she surely was now, feeling heat pool between her legs as she got up to meet him halfway until they were mere inches apart and she could no longer hide her grin.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" he asked, palms finding her hips and drawing her in. "What are you up to?"</p>
<p>Donna draped her arms around his neck. "Remember that bet you lost?"</p>
<p>He nodded and hummed, "I do."</p>
<p>Trailing a finger over his sternum, she rasped, "I thought I would collect."</p>
<p>His eyes smiled before his mouth did. "Yeah? You gonna tie me up?" There was a hint of disbelief in his tone. Or was that apprehension?</p>
<p>"I am." A burst of jitters rippled underneath her skin. They were definitely doing this.</p>
<p>His lips covered her mouth in a possessive kiss as he moved them to the bed. The towel was gone in a flash and Donna relished in the fact he was already growing hard.</p>
<p>"Lay down," she commanded, seizing control and watching how Harvey followed her order with a grin plastered on his face. "No. More to the middle," she corrected.</p>
<p>Watchful eyes tracked her every move as he obeyed and once he landed where she wanted him, she crawled on top of his body, straddling him and finding his lips with her own for a temporary break in the tension she felt coursing through her veins.</p>
<p>Pulling apart, she inhaled a rush of oxygen to clear her mind, before she leaned over and reached under the pillow to reveal a handcuff.</p>
<p>Surprise hit Harvey's features, eyeing the object with both a nervous and eager stare while Donna fidgeted with the leather strap.</p>
<p>While he still had the use of one free hand, he let it slip under her gown until he found her breast and pinched her nipple until it hardened under his touch. Unfortunately for him, Donna guided his wrist to handcuff number two and quickly tied the restraint.</p>
<p>Sitting back and gently rubbing over his thick arousal with the lace of her underwear, she looked at her accomplishment. Harvey's muscles strained under his skin, exposed as he was to her mercy.</p>
<p>Oh, yes. This was going to be <em>fun.</em></p>
<p>Lowering her face, she kissed him again and for the first time ever, his hands weren't all over her. It was a strange sensation and something she already missed. But this experience wasn't just about her. She would make it her mission to douse him in as much pleasure as she possibly could.</p>
<p>Leaving his lips, she moved lower. Down between the ridges of his pecs, licking softly at his nipples and further south still until she came to his erection. Meeting his sinful stare, she drew him in her mouth and the sound of rattling chains filled the bedroom as Harvey arched off the mattress. Or tried to.</p>
<p>It was impossible to deny how much she was enjoying the sight before her—the all-powerful Harvey Specter tied up and defenseless—and she ordered herself to drag this experience out for as long as possible, unsure if she would ever be given the opportunity again.</p>
<p>She released his erection and moved down his legs to bind his ankles.</p>
<p>Harvey didn't say a word, but like a hawk tracked her motions, silently.</p>
<p>"You okay," she asked softly once each limb was secured, resuming her position over his thighs and gently stroking his hot length while rocking her own hips in the process.</p>
<p>"Fuck!" His eyes rolled back into his head before he gathered himself enough to answer. "Yes."</p>
<p>"Good." She released him and gave her own breasts a gentle squeeze, knowing how much he was enjoying the show. Lazily, she pulled the silk garment over her head and dropped it to the floor.</p>
<p>If his eyes were dark before, they were pitch black now.</p>
<p>"You like what you see?" she drawled, running her fingers through her hair and fanning out the auburn manes until they fell over her shoulders, onto her chest.</p>
<p>He must have forgotten the cuffs, because his arms reached forward, only to be arrested midway, and he cursed, gritting his teeth. "You're so goddamn beautiful."</p>
<p>"Hmm. Good answer. Now, take a good look," she suggested, once again toying with his rigid arousal for a few strokes, before she climbed down and pulled a box from under the bed. What she needed was on top and she grabbed the blindfold with trembling fingers. "Close your eyes for me," she demanded warily.</p>
<p>Perhaps this was a bridge too far and the seconds he made her wait caused her heart to pound even faster. When Harvey eventually followed her command, she proceeded to wrap the luxurious eye mask around his head.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Suddenly Harvey's world fell into darkness, but he found he could still blink, the cups over his eyes allowing nothing else. As his sight was disabled, his other senses immediately and instinctively heightened to new levels.</p>
<p>The mattress was moving wildly and out of nowhere, the sweet scent of her arousal tingled his nose—her distinct perfume amplified to a deep, glorious aroma he could easily get addicted to.</p>
<p>Her knees came to rest over his shoulders and he didn't need any instruction to cover her core with his mouth.</p>
<p>Having spent endless hours with his face buried between her legs, Harvey knew her flesh like the back of his hand. So, it was no surprise her honeyed clit throbbed against his tongue as Donna started rocking her hips, writhing against his lips, chasing her impending orgasm.</p>
<p>Desperate fingers ran through his hair and grabbed a handful as she neared her climax. In the throes of passion, she pulled hard. The pain turned into pleasure the minute she came, because the expletive shouted into the room had never felt more rewarding.</p>
<p>The mattress dipped again and she moved off his face, but her lips were on his before he could brace himself for whatever she had planned next, kissing away her essence lingering on his mouth. Her tongue danced with his in a push and pull he never wanted to end.</p>
<p>The strands of hair grazing over his chest, and more importantly his nipples, caused a friction he had never experienced before. With no way to see what was going on, his entire body became a thousand times more sensitive, igniting a new fire to be inside her. However, when—or if—that was happening wasn't up to him. The realization hit him like a freight train and he fought against the cuffs keeping him in place as he drowned in her kiss until her lips left his mouth and started a descent down his burning skin, her locks trailing the path of abandoned kisses on the road to his straining erection.</p>
<p>But she never reached it. Instead, he felt her climb off the bed and rummage through the same box she had retrieved the blindfold from. The sounds were difficult to make out and his body tensed up as he waited with bated breath.</p>
<p>A moment later the mattress between his legs dipped again and her palms landed on his thighs, nails digging into his skin, followed by her long hair grazing him like a feather, until he knew her face had to be close to his arousal. But her hands didn't move, and he had to keep himself from writhing anxiously.</p>
<p>The wait terrified and thrilled him.</p>
<p>A second later, fire brushed the aching tip of his erection and he jolted off the bed on a hiss, clenching his jaw until the sensation subsided. Something scorching yet cold had touched him and whatever it was felt wet, starting a path of moisture in its wake.</p>
<p>Ice cube. Had to be.</p>
<p>The grunts were frequent and involuntary as they rumbled in his throat on each upward stroke as Donna blazed a hot trail up and down his length before crawling up his body—the frosty object never once leaving his surface. She teased his nipple with icy lips and the mix of pleasure and pain drove him wild, transporting him to realms unknown. Never before had he imagined to be this sensitive to her touch, but if she kept this up, he'd be over and done with in a minute or two.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Donna," he groaned, grabbing the chain of his handcuff to brace himself as she played with him, tormenting, teasing.</p>
<p>She must have taken it as approval because her mouth was now back near the line of hairs above his crotch and moving slowly further south until she stroked his tender erection again and Harvey launched off the bed. The excitement was too much to bear, yet completely addictive. Especially as Donna moved the ice down his arousal until it touched his balls.</p>
<p>The desire to climax intensified, although he never wanted this to stop. And when she took him into her mouth, ice cube at the back of her throat, he thought he'd come right there and then.</p>
<p>He imagined her head as it bobbed up and down in deliberate, mind-numbing movements, missing the sight even though the feeling she provided echoed deep in his soul.</p>
<p>Squeezing his eyes shut until he saw stars, he fought a release with everything he had—which wasn't much to begin with and depleting by the second.</p>
<p>"Donna, stop," he panted, his voice hoarse from the dryness in his mouth. "I won't last," he added, opening his eyes, and being met by darkness. <em>Fuck.</em></p>
<p>Immediately, all motion stopped and she traveled to his ear and breathed, "I'll make you."</p>
<p>Her voice ricocheted through his defiance and Harvey could only grunt in response, her soft demand nearly toppling him over the edge. The idea she was enjoying this, turned him on even further and he promised himself he would get payback. Soon.</p>
<p>The mattress rose as he was deprived of her touch, which was replaced with a flicker of loneliness that blindsided him, so with his remaining senses he tuned into the rustling noises she made a million miles away beside the bed.</p>
<p>Relief befell him once she straddled him again, her naked wetness sliding over his abdomen as she bent down, taking with it the solitary feeling she had caused a moment before. Cold lips met his and he let her kiss him until the throbbing between his legs diminished. Everything was definitely still on fire, but instead of the entire building being ablaze, the smoldering flames needed oxygen to rise again.</p>
<p>A warm hand palmed his arousal and pumped him in slow strokes before Donna guided him to her entrance and sank down over him, swallowing him whole.</p>
<p>The depth he hit and the fact he couldn't move his arms to hold her, guide her, flip her over and fuck her hard, were driving him slowly insane.</p>
<p>•••</p>
<p>Her head fell back as Donna absorbed his size, moaning softly when she massaged her own breasts. Already wet as water, he had slid right in and she knew bending forward slightly and moving her hips backward would make him hit— "Ahhh," she whimpered, rocking her pelvis around at a painfully slow pace.</p>
<p>After her first orgasm, she had been too preoccupied with pleasuring Harvey to think about another climax, but now that he was pinned underneath her with nowhere to go, it was time to relish the position she was in.</p>
<p>Glancing down at his frame—his darker skin in sharp contrast to her own complexion, his pecs and abs contorting with every movement, Harvey Specter reduced to being her own personal toy—she knew she wouldn't last long.</p>
<p>Especially when Harvey picked up the pace.</p>
<p>Sounds of slick body parts clashing filled the air as his hips bucked upwards at an increasingly fast rhythm, taking over control the only way he knew how.</p>
<p>Donna let him, feeling her walls clenching from his size assaulting her tight center, signaling another release. "Fuck, Harvey, I'm gonna come," she cried, holding on to his chest for balance, absorbing his thrusts the best she could.</p>
<p>His moans betrayed him and for the second time that afternoon she let go, her whole being exploding into a million pieces until she floated above the heavens. Only Harvey's loud groan brought her back into the room as he released inside of her warmth, his body vibrating from head to toes in a way she had never witnessed before. Keeping in position, the little aftershocks coming from him reverberated into her until she finally collapsed on his chest.</p>
<p>Eventually their breathing returned to normal and Donna removed his blindfold carefully, completely unaware she would find him staring at her, wide eyed. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, except for fear there was something primal lurking behind his simmering gaze—the heat so intense she felt as if hit with a blowtorch.</p>
<p>"You okay?" she asked, lips moving to brush over his.</p>
<p>In an attempt to give him room to answer, she started pulling back, but his mouth remained glued to hers, until he could no longer reach and they broke apart.</p>
<p>Stunned at how much she had enjoyed being in charge this way, she secretly hoped to be able to do it more often. And if he hadn't been into it, she would try until he would. As if he would let her without reversing their roles. No chance in hell. <em>Dammit.</em> What if she was not ready to switch positions just yet?</p>
<p>Before she could start a pros and cons list for submission, his jagged voice pierced through her moment of unease.</p>
<p>"Untie me," he demanded, his stare unwavering.</p>
<p>The look unsettled her, no hint of joy to be found in the afterglow of their lovemaking which normally was a bubble of bliss. So, she lifted herself off his body, resting on her side next to him, needing him to confirm it had been good for him, too.</p>
<p>As their current situation dictated, she was <em>still</em> in charge and she would get her answer one way or the other. With a finger, she trailed a path up and down his torso while scanning his face.</p>
<p>When he remained impossible to read, she smirked, "Maybe."</p>
<p>"Donna," he growled, and she conceded, knowing that prolonging his torture would not have the desired result.</p>
<p>With a huff, she climbed off and started undoing his feet, before moving to one side of the bed and loosening the cuff on his wrist, feeling his eyes glued to her movements. She hadn't even made it to the other side when Harvey was already halfway through releasing the strap imprisoning him. By the time she got to him, he dragged her down and under his body.</p>
<p>His kiss was rough and demanding, his weight expelling every last bit of oxygen left in her lungs. He didn't seem to care as he devoured her, tongues dueling, teeth biting. Eventually, his own need for air caused him to break their connection.</p>
<p>Those eyes were still black as night as he gazed down at her.</p>
<p>"I'm guessing you liked that," she smiled.</p>
<p>He replied with another kiss, like he had lost his ability for speech. "Yeah," he finally muttered. "I liked that."</p>
<p>The lack of amusement in his statement ignited a fire in her core as his hips writhed against her pelvis, clearly recuperated and ready for round two as he took both her wrists in one hand and pinned them down above her head, illustrating her time of being in command had definitely passed.</p>
<p>Well, hell. If getting tied up herself meant she would get to do this to him more often, perhaps she could overcome her reluctance and relinquish all control for once. <em>Perhaps.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Harvey's Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Donna surprises Harvey, offering him the chance to live out his fantasy of being her dom for one night.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>···</p><p>
  <strong>Jealous Restraint</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>3. Harvey's Fantasy</em>
</p><p>°•.•°</p><p>"Happy birthday, Harvey," Donna cheered, pushing a tiny square envelope across the table.</p><p>It was Wednesday night and they had left the office early to have dinner at Carbone. Over the years, they had celebrated each other's birthdays—sometimes at the office with late night drinks, sometimes over dinner—but Harvey's birthday was a first for them as a couple. So, Donna had insisted Harvey drop whatever he was doing and go out with her.</p><p>She didn't have to use much persuasion.</p><p>Eyeing the object carefully, Harvey asked, "What's this? You already gave me a present this morning."</p><p>"I gave you two presents," she corrected with a raise of an eyebrow. "But this is something else." Donna took a slow sip of her wine, clutching her glass tightly.</p><p>Folding open the paper wrapper, Harvey pulled out a card with nothing on it but a pair of handcuffs drawn in the middle. He flipped the illustration over and read two words that made his dick twitch instantly. <em>Your turn.</em></p><p>Unable to hide his joy, he cleared his throat, hoping the action would allow some blood to flow back to his brain, and smiled. "Are you serious?"</p><p>Putting the glass on the table, she looked at him with burning cheeks and a precarious smile on her lips, "I am."</p><p>"Well, then it really must be my birthday," he said, tucking the card in his pocket and taking her hand between his palms, his thumb absentmindedly moving in a tender caress. "Thank you," he smirked.</p><p>"What do you say we get the check and we go home," she replied, a provocative gleam in her eye suggesting she was more than ready.</p><p>Harvey traded her hand for his own wine glass and shook his head. "Not tonight."</p><p>"What? Why not? We have the equipment…" she asked, uneasiness suddenly twisting around her expression.</p><p>"Because, what I have planned for you requires some different kind of equipment," he added nonchalantly.</p><p>Her eyes nearly popped out of her head. "I uh… I thought we'd—"</p><p>"Don't worry. I love what you bought. But that's not what I have in mind."</p><p>Her brows furrowed. "You've given this a lot of thought."</p><p>"I have," he replied as if this information held no significance whatsoever.</p><p>"How long exactly have you been wanting to do this?"</p><p>"A while."</p><p>"A while?"</p><p>"Yeah." Harvey sat back, enjoying the view of Donna squirming opposite him. He would make her squirm alright, until she'd beg him to stop. And he'd deny her. <em>Fuck</em>. He was hard already, the ache uncomfortable against his slacks. So, away from prying eyes, he rearranged his arousal under the table.</p><p>"Weeks?"</p><p>"Hmm. Longer than that."</p><p>"Months?"</p><p>Harvey brought his drink to his lips. "Maybe."</p><p>"Wait. We've only been together for a few months."</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"So…you thought about tying me up for longer than we've been together?"</p><p>He worked his jaw, thinking hard of a lie and finding nothing but gibberish in his brain, because images of her naked, bound, and writhing underneath him had started to slip into his consciousness, rendering him incapable of forming any coherent thought. So, he exhaled leisurely, conjuring control he didn't possess. "Maybe." And sat forward. "Let's not get into specifics here. The most important part is that tonight I will be more than thankful for this very generous surprise."</p><p>Donna just stared at him blankly while Harvey chuckled at her discomfort. Before she could inquire further, Harvey motioned the passing waiter for the check.</p>
<hr/><p>On Saturday, a delivery was made to his condo.</p><p>"Did you order something?" she asked, placing the box on the kitchen island between their half drunken cups of coffee.</p><p>"I did." With the package between them, his stare locked on her. She always had been nosy, so he decided to humor her. With a curt nod, he simply said, "Rope," and watched her do a double take.</p><p>"You ordered rope," she echoed, clearly unnerved at the idea. "What? You going rock climbing or something?"</p><p>Pushing himself off the counter, he sauntered over to her, and pressed his front into her back, pulling her into his body.</p><p>"Well, you offered me a birthday present and now I can finally wrap it. And with it, I mean you," he breathed against her bare shoulder, somehow managing to keep his tone even and unperturbed, yet his insides were on fire. Had been since Wednesday. The amount of images and tutorials he'd seen and read on the subject were enough to last him a lifetime. In his fantasy, he had never envisioned anything beyond some tight restraints, but as he had delved into the research, he'd been inspired to try some additional ideas. This might be his only shot and he would be crazy not to take full advantage of the opportunity.</p><p>"I see. And when do you plan to wrap…me?"</p><p>"Tonight. But we have to get going. Louis said we couldn't be late for the baby shower or lunch or whatever it is they have planned." Planting a kiss on her silken surface, he let go and walked towards his bedroom, leaving a dazed Donna behind.</p><p>•••</p><p>That afternoon, Donna returned from the ladies' room and joined the table she and Harvey shared with Louis and Sheila. As godparents-to-be, they got to sit with the expecting couple, resulting in the conversation inevitably turning to shop talk, which was the last thing on her mind right now.</p><p>Babies were everywhere and for a while the topic had held most of her attention. Still, ever since this morning she had been on edge, second guessing herself and the decision she'd made to be Harvey's submissive. Having spent too much time on her own had cultivated an independent mind, making her self-reliant and a little spoiled. Never having to compromise would do that to a person. Nevertheless, from the day Harvey had come to his senses, she had gladly relinquished some of that independence, but she still liked the idea of being in charge of her decisions or at least be on equal footing—something she <em>always</em> felt with Harvey. Unfortunately, part of the reason she had offered to reverse the roles was because she thought he'd use her restraints—the object she was now familiar with. Him blindsiding her with rope had been unsettling, to say the least. And yet, this was only sex, right? If anything Harvey was one of the most generous lovers she'd ever had. Their adventure would only last a couple of hours. She could do this for him. She <em>would</em> do this for him.</p><p>Inhaling deeply as her own inner turmoil raged, she sat down and poured herself some water. She took a sip and tuned into the tail-end of the lawyers' discussion.</p><p>"Come on, Harvey. All he wants is a commitment from you that you will be his lawyer for the next twelve months and not Alex," Louis said.</p><p>"You know I don't like to be tied down, Louis," he replied.</p><p>Donna nearly choked on her water.</p><p>Harvey glanced to his side and moved his leg to touch hers under the table. With a smoldering fire in his eyes and a smirk so small no one else would notice, he asked, "You okay?"</p><p>An exploring finger touched her knee and pushed up the hem of her dress, trailing over her thigh—</p><p>Donna grabbed his wrist before he reached her center, cursing the scandalous grin on his face and the way her body reacted to his touch, feeling her cheeks flush.</p><p>Instead of letting go, she laced her fingers with his.</p><p>Wiping her mouth clear of some drops, she nodded. "Yeah. Fine." Except for the fact she was growing increasingly wet and not because she had spilled some water in her lap.</p><p>The rest of the baby shower luncheon was spent discussing more work, with Harvey seizing any opportunity to touch her, more so than he usually did. A squeeze of her hand, his palm on her upper leg inching north, teasing her, tormenting her to see how far he could go. So much so, Donna herself let her fingers wander, exploring his leg, drawing circles on the inside of his thigh until she felt his muscles tense up and watched him shift uncomfortably in his seat, confident she'd given him a hard-on in public.</p><p>Another guest interrupted their conversation and Harvey took the break to turn his attention to Donna. "You're gonna regret that," he growled, ignoring her response completely, even though she was sure he felt the shivers that consumed her.</p><p>An hour later, as Louis escorted Sheila out of the restaurant, Harvey waited for Donna to gather her things. Once she was walking beside him, his hand slid from her lower back onto her ass and a lightning bolt of heat shot straight into her core at the rare public display.</p><p>He brought his lips to her ear. "When we get home, I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before."</p><p>The threat was so low, she wondered if she had heard him right. But when their eyes met, all she saw was intense passion flaming behind his wicked gaze as he covered himself with their coats.</p><p>Donna's entire body hummed loudly in anticipation. Now all she needed was to get her brain with the program as well. And knowing Harvey, he'd make her forget her inhibitions before they even made it home.</p><p>•••</p><p>Thirty minutes later they stumbled out of the elevator, mouths glued together, hands fondling, teeth biting, nails scratching, until Harvey had to break their kiss to open the door. The moment they stepped over the threshold, their bodies fused together again as they staggered to the kitchen.</p><p>With both hands, he disengaged from her body, needing a moment to collect himself for what he was about to do. "Go on. Get ready. I'll be there in a sec."</p><p>Pouting, Donna walked off, but not before he slapped her playfully on her perfectly shaped ass.</p><p>Harvey grabbed the box from the counter and checked its contents quickly.</p><p>When he wandered into his bedroom, Donna stood near the foot of the bed, facing away. Long auburn waves draped over her shoulders, her emerald-green underwear and white pumps the only clothing still hugging her figure.</p><p>The afternoon light bathed her in a mild orange glow that seemed to accentuate every freckle and strand of hair while illuminating her skin as if she were a flaming candle.</p><p>She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and she was his. And just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she'd gone and surprised him by indulging him in his biggest fantasy. He already had the ring. All he needed was the right moment.</p><p>Walking up behind her, he ran his knuckles down her arm and felt her tremble under his touch. "I want your hair up."</p><p>Donna turned to him with a nervousness in her stance, but she proceeded to tie her hair, watchful eyes darting between him and the pieces of rope dangling from his hands. He threw two of them on the bed and held one in his hand.</p><p>"Now turn around," he ordered. With her neck exposed, he nipped on her skin as he undid the clasp of her bra with skillful fingers. The lacy straps fell down her shoulders and he tossed the garment to the side, cupping her breasts as she gyrated her hips into his arousal.</p><p>Donna draped an arm around his neck, while the other covered the hand over her breast. He let her hands roam freely for a while before he'd take that freedom away.</p><p>How easy it would be to get lost in her being. But losing control was not what this afternoon was about. Forcing himself to stop exploring her intoxicating body, he found her wrists and crossed them on her back, detecting the slightest hesitation in her cooperation.</p><p>"Relax," he urged.</p><p>As he handled the rope, he prayed he had remembered how to tie the knot, and was surprised by the ease of it, the restraint in place a minute later.</p><p>Donna started to turn around, but he halted her movement by grabbing her arms. "Not yet." Reaching down, he picked up the black scarf he had tucked away under the bed the night before, as well as another prop he would use soon. "Open your mouth."</p><p>"Harvey!" Donna peered over her shoulder, panic in her eyes.</p><p>He remained stoic, nudging her shoulders to face away from him. "Trust me." Taking a step forward, he pulled her body against his, her hands just above his erection, and nuzzled her neck, sucking gently on the skin above her collarbone. "I would never hurt you," he drawled. "I want you to be comfortable." His nose brushed along the soft shell of her ear, expelling fiery breath before he continued. "If you don't want to, I won't use it," he said, resuming the gentle suction on her sensitive surface as his fingers traced a thin line across her belly.</p><p>His cajoling must have worked, because her voice was hoarse when she eventually threw her head back and grumbled, "Use it."</p><p>The gag was in position a moment later when Harvey carefully tied the ends without trapping a strand of hair, then kissed the nape of her neck and said, "Now get on your back. No shoes."</p><p>As he watched her crawl into the middle of the bed, he casually unbuttoned his shirt, adding a little extra flair for show. Once the shirt was loose, he kneeled on the mattress then removed her thong. Slowly, he lowered himself between her thighs, and let his broad shoulders force her legs apart, opening her up to him.</p><p>Staring at her damp lips, he ran a finger up between her folds. "So wet for me already," he muttered, before closing his eyes and inhaling. "You're into this, aren't you?" he grinned, his gaze glued to hers.</p><p>Keeping his focus on her eyes, he moved in closer, stuck out his tongue and tasted her sweetness. "Oh yeah. You're definitely into this." He latched onto her flesh, sucking and licking, flicking his tongue over her throbbing clit until she trashed beneath his mouth and came for the first time that afternoon.</p><p>"Hmm, you're so goddamn delicious," he said, wiping his chin. "I love tasting you."</p><p>When she finally opened her eyes, the tension around her gaze had eased ever so slightly and he smiled, reaching for more rope.</p><p>"Put your legs together."</p><p>Donna did as told and watched him carefully secure her ankles. Once they were bound, Harvey got off the bed and looked her over; her amazing body, waiting to be played with, his to command. He gave his growing erection several good squeezes, watching his own handiwork with pride. "God, you're beautiful."</p><p>Hungry eyes dropped to his crotch and he couldn't help but grin. Fuck it. If she wanted a striptease, he would entertain her—anything to lengthen the experience. His shirt was first to go, followed by his belt. His pants were loosened and slumped to the floor, after which he kicked off his shoes and took off his socks, keeping his briefs on.</p><p>The feel of her eyes on his body was scorching, the lustful look one he'd seen many times before—and not just since they had gotten together—and he felt himself grow harder under her gaze. All those years, he'd been such an idiot to deny himself what she'd had to offer. She was a dream come true in a myriad of ways and they were only getting started. Harvey let himself get carried away for a moment and squeezed roughly until he elicited a deep guttural moan, watching her watch him.</p><p>Suddenly, the fabric became an obstacle and Harvey removed his underwear and palmed his naked length, using long, lazy strokes while he somehow found the strength to not take her on the spot.</p><p>Donna's breathing hitched as she observed his ministrations, but he was done indulging her. After all, he was the one who needed to be indulged.</p><p>"On your stomach." After a moment's hesitation, she finally obliged and he had to keep himself from urging her on, this whole bondage thing stirring up an additional set of dormant desires he would gladly examine later. "Up." Pulling on the ropes around her wrists, he dragged her into an upright position and kept tugging gently, trying to get her in front of him. "Move backwards."</p><p>With whatever motion she had available, she wriggled herself back until she was where he wanted her, her tied ankles between his legs, his own feet planted firmly on the ground.</p><p>"Lean forward. Spread your knees."</p><p>As her legs parted, beautiful, pink lips invited him while her cheek settled on the mattress and Harvey brought his now throbbing arousal to her entrance and lingered, sliding his tip between her swollen folds, brushing over her still-sensitive bundle of nerves—up and down and up again—until she undulated in protest.</p><p>The grip he held on her hips was tight, his fingertips digging deep into her skin while he let himself slowly sink into her warm center, making every inch count before he pulled out lazily and repeated the motion.</p><p>"I've never told you how many times you got me hard just by walking into my office in one of those amazing dresses. God. I'd wish things were different and I could have my way with you and I probably wouldn't have cared who saw us." An image of her bent over his desk flashed before his eyes, the familiar sight one he had buried for so long because he'd had no right to lust after her at the time. But now she was his girl and that vision was no longer something to feel ashamed about.</p><p>As their bodies merged, he watched himself disappear into her heat, palms on her waist, guiding her body back and forth as she absorbed his invasion. "You know I've wanted you from the day we met." Another deep dive into her core, so his thrusts became caresses between his declarations. "After our one night, the most agonizing part was that I knew what you tasted like. In all those years, I never forgot."</p><p>Without warning, he dropped to his knees, pulled her cheeks apart and buried his face in her pussy, licking, sucking, tasting, fucking her with his tongue until she squirmed and he released her from his mouth. On his way up, he grabbed the other item he had hidden, the wireless Magic Wand that was Donna's.</p><p>With her facing to the right, he lifted the thing with his left hand and sank inside her again as soon as he was back on his feet. This time, he started slamming harder and turned the vibrator on. Donna squealed when she caught sight of it, causing Harvey to wait just a second longer, simply to torture her, until he himself couldn't stand it anymore and he moved the massager between her legs while he continued pounding her.</p><p>High-pitched wails filled the air as she grappled to move her hips away from him even though there was no shelter from his onslaught and the clenches that followed betrayed her. She was close. Again. So, Harvey increased the speed until she cried, face buried into the fabric of the mattress, muffling the glorious sounds her soul produced.</p><p>"That's it," he coaxed, delighting in her pleasure.</p><p>She purred at the top of her lungs when she came, her entire body shuddering from her orgasm and Harvey withdrew immediately, afraid her contractions would take him down with her. Turning off the wand, he threw the thing on the bed away from them.</p><p>"Sit up," he demanded, not even allowing the full waves of her orgasm to retreat as he pulled on her shoulders until she was flush against his body and eager fingers fumbled for his erection, chest heaving as she struggled to control her breathing.</p><p>His large hands came around to her front and massaged her breasts. "You're so hot when you come," he breathed in her ear. "I still don't know why I got so lucky." The words were out before he could catch himself. Perhaps it was Donna being gagged and unable to reply that made him open up. Or maybe just seeing her at her most vulnerable—completely at his mercy—awakened a desire to confess. Whatever it was, their connection had undoubtedly deepened, binding their souls with blind faith in one another, and a brand new fire ignited in his groin.</p><p>Cursing the fact he couldn't kiss her the way he'd like, he tilted her chin towards him and sucked on her bottom lip, biting gently. "Lie back."</p><p>Her magnificent body shuffled into position and Harvey produced another piece of rope. This time, he tied her just above the knees, forcing her legs together.</p><p>With Donna on her side, he molded himself around her delicate frame until her ass brushed against his hips and he could feel her fingers on his lower abdomen—a welcome sensation if there ever was one.</p><p>In no rush to climax, he kept his mouth close to her ear, showering her breasts with attention. "You okay?"</p><p>She nodded vigorously as he palmed himself and rubbed his arousal up and down her moist slit. "You feel so good," he breathed, inching the head inside and withdrawing.</p><p>Because her legs were tied together, her entrance was tight enough he had to guide himself along. This time when he penetrated her, he nudged a little further, enjoying how she firmly clenched around him.</p><p>"Fuck," he groaned as he pulled out again. "I'll never get tired of fucking you." He pushed inside once more until Donna whimpered at the intrusion and he started thrusting slowly in and out, going as deep as he could, knowing he was hitting her right where she wanted him.</p><p>"I need you to come for me again, Donna," he breathed, and stopped all movement then pulled almost all the way out and rammed back into her again. And again. And again.</p><p>Her smothered whines filled the room as he fucked her fast, his agile hips slamming into her until the tight ring of muscles spasmed around his aching cock.</p><p>He was panting now, his abdomen constricting deliciously as a thin layer of sweat cloaked his skin. Quickly and before he lost all control, his palm sought her clit and rubbed frantically until she neared the edge for the third time and he swiftly retracted his hand. With one flick of his fingers, he released the gag and felt how she climaxed, her core convulsing over and over again in an endless stream of fits, trapping him inside her body.</p><p>The howl she produced was unlike anything he had ever heard before. The primal scream enough to topple him over the edge in a blinding orgasm that lifted him into another dimension as he cried out her name.</p><p>Never before had he come this hard, her body's shudders milking him until he had nothing left to give, every muscle in his body reeling from the release into oblivion.</p><p>The moment his arousal stopped twitching, he made quick work of the ropes binding her hands.</p><p>•••</p><p>As soon as Donna's wrists were released, she rolled on top of him, her bound legs wiggling like a mermaid's until she had him pinned down. All she could think about was kissing the man who had just given her the single most amazing orgasm of her life. So, without warning, she covered his lips with her mouth, her tongue seeking out his to meet in a way they hadn't been able to earlier.</p><p>Harvey seemed to welcome the assault, a low moan escaping his throat as his arms drew her even closer. And to think she'd had her reservations about this. Being bound and gagged certainly had sounded a lot worse than the experience itself.</p><p>With her teeth, she tugged on his bottom lip before she pulled back, brushing his nose with her own. "That was…"</p><p>"Better than I ever imagined? Yeah, definitely."</p><p>"I was gonna say 'hot,' but yeah. Better than I imagined, too," she smiled, combing her fingers through his hair.</p><p>Harvey captured her hand in his, took in the red scrapings on her wrist and brought her pulse to his lips, kissing her discolored skin softly. "Did I hurt you?"</p><p>The marks were evident, but she hadn't even noticed, too caught up in the pleasure of it all. "No, Harvey. You didn't. And for the record, I'm the lucky one."</p><p>In a fluid motion, he flipped them over.</p><p>"God, Donna, I love you so fucking much."</p><p>"Hmm, I love you, too," she hummed, brushing her lips over his while her body still vibrated from multiple orgasms she wouldn't soon forget. "I can't believe you pulled out the Magic Wand."</p><p>"Well, I wanted to make sure you would enjoy this, too."</p><p>"Three times? Please. You were just showing off."</p><p>"So, what if I was?" he grinned, pride about his accomplishments on full display.</p><p>"I'd say you never cease to amaze me, Harvey Specter. And I love you even more."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>